


The Roses that Blooms for You and Me – Dream Stage.

by FanfictionPen



Category: Initial D, MFGhost
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multiple Stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionPen/pseuds/FanfictionPen
Summary: Set after the events chapter 719 of the Initial D manga towards the start of MF Ghost manga and onwards which I termed it the: “The Curious Blank Period”. Join the adventures of Fujiwara Takumi and Project D with various other characters as they eventually meet with Kanata Rivington. Where the D in Project D continues on and on, Cars, Racing and even relationships are bared.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Prologue:**

**(Initial D/MF Ghost) TakahashiRyosukexFujiwaraTakumi Fanfiction.**

**A/N:**

Set after the events chapter 719 of the Initial D manga towards the start of MF Ghost manga, which I termed it the: “The Curious Blank Period”. My feelings regarding MF Ghost's set up cum storyline is kinda melodramatic, with added elements of confusion, surprise, longing as well as huge curiosity with tons of questions for the Mangaka himself. I hope that my internal burning questions, unsure would hopefully be answered in time as MF Ghost manga continues to run its own course, since this a definitely a continuation of the Initial D series and the next part to Takahashi Ryosuke's Project D.

Hopefully it will complete Initial D as well since till today I found the ending of Takumi's story to be thoroughly incomplete and anti-climax thus giving me unfulfilled closure and conclusion that I simply did not wished for. This fanfiction will be close to cannon of the actual timelines and plots of both mangas. This story plot alone solely belongs to me for my muses, but the characters and canon information solely exclusive to Shigeno Shuichi sensei.

A huge thanks to him to create a dream story about racing, cars as well as an incredible biopic of a certain Drift King's life. This fanfiction will take place canonically of the same D and MF universe thus, it’s my own Canon take version of the series itself. After reading both mangas plus seeing all the different seasons, episodes of the animes, I really prefer the anime's choice of heavily involving the Takahashi brothers into Takumi’s racing life from the beginning till the end.

Though it’s missed and cut out Bunta's screen time but if I were to be a producer, I would have simply add elements to the anime instead of the manga. No specific timeline of the end of this fanfiction due to MF Ghost serialisation, though I will welcome new ideas and positive input from readers with alike thinking into my story. Feel free to pm me for it and I will be glad to take things into consideration as well as to answer questions. End of my rant.

**Putting his studies for medicine and scouting new rough gems were the new routine for Takahashi Ryosuke in the coming future. That much was how he envisioned himself doing for the next year and the half before he leaves for his overseas internship and training to be a surgeon. He was offered three places, Australia, England or the USA. So many offers but too little time to decide. Time is running out.**

**For him, before officially disbanding Project D, they will embark on the last journey of working together as a team. Call it a side project as you like, but it will be a wrap for the this first and starting stage of his pet racing vision,“ The Project D”. It’s may look effortless for the man himself as to the view of others, but right now it’s becoming clear that it’s somewhat taxing both mentally and physically as the sleeping hours are shorten by months coming by.**

** They will have last the few races in 3 prefectures before calling it quits due to the older Takahashi brother's move to overseas. Nara, Nagoya and lastly Tokyo to be precise. The official game for Part 1 would soon end with the concrete conclusion. Meanwhile, another secret project or mission of this genius is unfolding the best way ever.**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**February 198x, 4.00 am, Fujiwara Tofu-Ten, Ikaho Onsen district, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture.**

In the wee hours near dawn, the front entrance of the Tofu shop are hustle and bustle with activities as usual. It’s been the same for the past 30 years now where the owner of the shop, Fujiwara Bunta, being faithfully loading boxes of freshly made curds of Tofu into the hood of his Sonic blue mica Subaru Impreza WRX STI GC8, with precision not quite for a man his age. The driver as usually needed to be drag out of bed due to his late night escapades with different people for most nights since 2 summers ago. “_Can he have any other expressions on his face rather than sleepy for once? Having his mom's face isn't making things any better. Why does he have to take after me so much in terms of personality and behavior? Geez.”_ The older man frowned.

Thus when Fujiwara Takumi stepped out side with a yawn, lazy movements from opening the car's door to even buckling the seatbelt, Bunta came out of the shop with a 75% full paper cup of water and handed it over to his wayward son. “I’ll be leaving now Dad. Jaa-ne.” waved the 19 soon to be 20 youngster. “Aa Do a good job ne.” Bunta responded. With that the older took out his trusty cigarette with one hand and a green lighter on the other to start the second puff of the day. 

Almost forgetting some important matter, he stopped his kid from leaving just yet, “By the way Takumi, are you working today? “Yeah I am, why?” came the curious reply. “As soon you as you are done with the deliveries head straight back with my car. I've an important matter to attend to today.” at those words Takumi was finally awake, “Huh what's the rush? Is it really urgent?” The middle aged owner shrugged, “It has nothing to do with you. Remember no detours today, after the delivery, leave Mt. Akina immediately. I want my car back.” Giving a nod, Takumi sped off doing as being told._ “Che. I can't train today. What a waste. Kuso Oyaji.” _

**Same date, 4.10 am, Takahashi Mansion, Takasaki- shi, Takasaki, Gunma Prefecture. **

Dressed in a lilac and white stripped polo long sleeves, lime khaki long pants with black socks, armed with his trusty sling laptop bag and his cell phone, Takahashi Ryosuke's rare enthusiastic mood puzzles his younger sibling, Keisuke, who scratched his head a habit cultivated if he's unsure of something. _“Aniki is definitely in a chirpy mood today. Weird.”_

“Aniki, what’ sup? Going somewhere now? It’s only 4 plus.” Takahashi Keisuke called out as they met at the main door. “Oh Keisuke, you're back? Good timing . I'll need you to run an errand for me later on. I have classes today at Gundai, Fumihiro apparently texted me on a couple of new location's for possible races. Please assist him today.” “Noted Aniki, where's Kenta by the way?” “He’s doing other stuffs for me at the moment. So please sub him for this task. I'm off.” with swift actions, Ryosuke sped off in his white Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) once neatly parked beside the yellow Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) before Keisuke could say another word. _“Geez, what's the hurry?” he shrugged. _

Ryosuke's unusual excitement stems from many sources. First, the young doctor to be will be heading towards where he sent Nakamura Kenta to. The local Toyota factory for a couple of sealed envelopes filled with specs and manuals for his secret project. Second, after his 2 hour lecture, he will drive down to a certain Tofu shop in Shibukawa to collect a certain damaged Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) to whom belongs to his favorite one protégé named Fujiwara Takumi, with great respect and also love/admiration of the core being of his unique personality.

He will then take the vehicle towed towards a secret location provided by his fellow Project D colleague and friend, Matsumoto Shuichi, a workshop that's different from where the usual repairs are done during Project D's term is. The tow truck driven by Tomiguchi will arrive once he has given the all clear by non other than himself. Before leaving with the car, he will be having a chat with the owner himself.

Last agenda for the day, with a gathering of experts grouping together, they would do examinations on the extend of the engine blow to the vehicle has gone through. Repairs will start the next day. Personally he will be doing the hands on work. Thinking on various possibilities, leaves his blood boiling with excitement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Same date, 5.40 am, Fujiwara Tofu-Ten, Ikaho Onsen district, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture.**

“Dad, I am leaving for work. Stay safe and don’t overdo it. Ittekimasu.” “Aa.” Bunta grunted. Immediately he picked up the home phone to dial for somebody. “Fujiwara here, the kid's got work today. You are safe to come after your engagements. I'll be waiting.” “Excellent Sir, came the reply. Arigatougozaimasu. Matane, Fujiwara-san.” came the delighted answer from the other end of the line. The line clicked, with the phone replaced to it’s destination, Bunta just scratch his chin. _“Troublesome.”_ Over inside the FC3S, Takahashi Ryosuke gave a rare grin. _“You are so going to love this surprise I have for you Fujiwara. I am so going to enjoy your expressions when this is all done.” he mumbled._

At Gunma University (Gundai), Showa Campus, lecture today was on disease outbreaks. Ryosuke was attentive, making all sorts of notes on his laptop. Typing away vicariously, he was giving his best to his studies before heading abroad. Lesson ended, he packed up swiftly unable to waste precious time, typical for a busy medical student. He passed by classmates effortlessly, avoiding unnecessary conversations that would hold him back. No, he hasn't got time for any of this nonsense. Not today at least.

Down at the campus basement, revving up the white and shiny FC's rotary, he drove off to Shibukawa. The 35 mins ride was peaceful. The assignment is apparently not to heavy and he would have time to self-repair the hachiroku. He texted both Matsumoto & Tomiguchi to standby. 

**Same date 11.30 am, Fujiwara Tofu-Ten, Ikaho Onsen district, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture. **

Bunta could hear the distinct rotary engine sound just minutes away from the shop. He's finished cleaning up the shop and took off the apron, slouching near the garage where the Hachiroku is.

**Flashback:** _“I apologize Dad. The Hachiroku is gone due to a stupid mistake I made. Please keep it aside until I've saved enough money to repair on my own.” Only this time without the tears, the boy bowed dutifully in repentance.   
_

_"Fujiwara-san, it’s a honor to finally meet up with you. Thanks for agreeing to have a chat with me. First and foremost, my name is Takahashi Ryosuke of Project D. I am grateful that you allowed your son to join my expedition team. And I must apologize the various inconveniences that you both encountered and also for the damaged the Hachiroku sustained. Please allow me to repair the car as an apology.” The kindness, guilt and another unknown emotion from this rich boy's eyes just made me can’t afford to reject his request. “Please Fujiwara-san, don't let Takumi-kun know of this arrangement. I plead with you. Keep it under the wraps until I’ve completed the repairs.” continued the earnest plead that God knows how long I have heard it. _

I am too old for this. grumbled Bunta. 


End file.
